


Who Am I To Break?

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon Typical Violence implied, Community: tf_rare_pairing, M/M, Mostly Gen, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"G1, Optimus Prime/Prowl - who am I to break down?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I To Break?

He was known as one of the few Autobots who did not break down. There were very few who had the dubious honor of ever witnessing him suffer a break down. Most of them were dead by now, but Optimus Prime was one of the few living witnesses to his break downs who has successfully brought him out of one.

Glancing at the datapad in his hand, the doorwings on his back flick backwards once while the others move around him and as he remembers the last breakdown he had recently suffered.

The cycle hand been part of a long string of cycles early in the War were that had been much chaos and very little time to recharge for more than a breem.

Sometimes less even.

Everyone had been after the other 'bots energon lines and Jazz, himself, had taken a mission into Decepticon territory that had gone horribly wrong and he had been pushing his systems towards stasis lock while pouring over datapads on the mission. Trying to figure out where and how things had gone wrong.

The rest of that cycle was mostly a blur though he does recall voices begging him to stop, to calm down, and then coming out of a forced recharge to blink up at the faintly decorated ceiling of the Prime's quarters.

Further exploration had shown him that the Prime had taken to recharging lightly at his desk and infuriatingly the mech had waved away his attempts to apologize. Instead of a rebuke as he had expected, the Prime had quietly given him an order that he get more rest when he had a spare moment and delegate his work where needed.

A hand suddenly coming to rest on his shoulder, jolting him from his memories to look up into the concerned optics of their Prime, his lover.

“Prime?”

The taller mech quietly angles his head slightly towards an uncrowded doorway.

“Come Prowl. Your duty cycle ended sometime ago. Bumblebee notified me that something seemed to be wrong.”

As one, their optics turn slowly to lock onto a yellow minibot who waves cheerily at them when he notices their attention. Prowl nods his head slightly towards the other mech as he flicks his doorwings once into a more relaxed position as he allows Optimus to lead him to their shared quarters.

After they enter their quarters, he and Optimus move towards the berth and they situate themselves into comfortable positions on it. From beside him, Optimus speaks softly as he cycles slowly into recharge.

“Rest well, Prowl. Know that I am here beside you.”


End file.
